


All Just a Bit of Fun Really...

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mini Fic, One Shot, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are on the set of Avengers. This is what ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Just a Bit of Fun Really...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of ridiculous awesome that occurred during a conversation. Yes we are all dorks. Yes we readily admit this. But we are awesome dorks. Mostly inspired by the picture in the beginning.

 

Thor: You, Blonde peasant woman. You are still walking... how can this be when my brother sits yonder.You shall not pass. You must stand here and gaze at my golden locks. Pay no heed to the one behind me. He no longer has power over the women. Tis obvious as you still stand. Now I Thor shall command you to kneel and worship my glorious purpose! ... I do not take kindly to your stiffled giggling blonde peasant woman.

Blonde peasant woman: Umm, could you reapeat that in English?

Guy in shades: Goldilock's stealing all the girls!

Thor: I speak in no foreign tongues blonde peasant woman. I speak not Dark Elf or Jotunheim tongue. Look yonder no more woman.

Blonde woman: *slaps forhead* Tom, will ya' talk to your brother over here? He's acting all funny.

  
Tom: Tis true, m'lady. Thor here speaks words of English. I see no need to talk to him. His actions are fine, as brutish as they are.

Tom: Thor, we have talked about you fraternizing with the ladies before. Just because you share hair colour doesn't mean they are your betrothed.

Thor: I am Thor. I am a God. I have blonde hair. I am gorgeous. Blonde peasant women must fall at my feet.

Thor: And what of you, dear brother? I've seen your eyes wander in the direction of dark-haired women and... men. How is this any different?

Loki: Being the younger brother I am allowed a few liberties. You must uphold the standard of the King!

Loki: Oh dear brother alas you have not been blessed with a tongue a silvery as mine. I only have to raise my right eyebrow and women may fall at my feet.

Thor: Do not bring my position as heir to the throne into this, Loki!

Loki: Oh I'm sorry. Is your coronation day being ruined still a sore topic? *loki smirk*

*Joss Whedon pops in*  
STAHP FIGHTING!

Thor and Loki: STAY OUT OF THIS MIDGUARDIAN!!!

Thor: I'm warning you, Loki. Shut thy mouth. This jest has turned sour and I shall hear no more of your poisonous words.

Loki: And you think that will get me to stop? I didn't earn the name Silvertoungue for nothing

Guy with Glasses: This is all very entertaining. Would make a good scene in a future movie. I should go tell Joss

Thor: I may not have the gift of twisting words like you do, Loki, but this is because Mjolnir does the speaking for me. Do NOT tempt me, brother.

Loki: *hysterically laughs* You know not of that which you speak. You must forget that I also am mighty in the ways of magic. Therefore, your little hammer is no threat

Thor: As knowledgable as you are, you seem to forget that Mjolnir is highly impervious to your little magic tricks, Loki.

Loki: *under breath* That's not what I recall happening last time...

Thor: *hand forms into a fist* Mjolnir TO MEEEEE! *sky grows dark*

Loki: And this is where I take my leave brother. *goes back into Tom mode* I'm hungry, what about you Chris. Chris? Chris! You are not actually Thor! Put down the prop!

Thor: *blinks* WHAT HAST THOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER, MIDGUARDIAN?!

*throws "Mjolnir"* *BOINK!*

Tom: "Ouch."

Tom: That hurt Chris. Now put the prop down so we can get some grub before the next scene starts. You were really into character though!

*And at that exact moment, the actual Chris Hemsworth taps Tom on the shoulder from behind*  
  
Chris: Yea, I'm right here, mate. What d'ya feel like today?

*Tom whips around so fast one of the extensions comes loose*

What the...Ummm...*to blonde woman and sunglasses guy* Guys?? Guys!! We have a slight problem here!!

Chris: Wow. That double really looks like me, eh Tom?

Tom: Uh...Chris...I don't think that is a double...remember what I was telling you about the possibility that our characters are real in another dimension?? Well...uh..I think he is the real thing...

Thor: CALLING FOR HELP, LOKI? *weighing Mjolnir in his hand*

Chris: Oh shit. 

Tom: Chris. Run. And we should split up. I know you have been working at the gym, but his muscles look 5 times as big as yours..

Chris: Okay, mate. I'll race ya to Chili's. *runs*

Thor: HUARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH! *thunder claps*

Tom while running: Loki!!! If you are real too, now would be a great time to step in and save our butts!!!

Joss: What in Alabama is going on, here?!

Tom: *Runs full force into Joss* Ummm not sure you wanna know buddy...But I would suggest you run too

Joss: *looks behind to see what they are running from* Tom! Its ok! That is a stunt double! I hired him this morning! Did you forget what today is??

Tom: *slows his pace* Ummm...what is today? Lets see yesterday was Wednesday, and today is Thursday, and the date is the 1st. Of April. Shit

Tom: *calls Chris* Hey, Chris, it's all a joke, but I'm on my way to Chili's anyway.

RDJ: *hacks the phone call* I say we go for Shwarma instead.

Tom: But we had that yesterday.

Clark Gregg: How bout sushi?

RDJ: One can never have too much Shwarma

Tom: Truuue, but it does give me a lot of... gas. *sheepish smile*

Chris: I agree with Clark. Sushi. And Robert , if you disagree, remember I have bigger biceps than you.

 


End file.
